1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector using the light source device which is used in a projector for optically processing a light beam emitted from a light source to form an optical image and for enlarging and projecting the optical image through a projection lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, projectors have been known which optically process a light beam emitted from a light source to form an optical image and which enlarge and project the optical image through a projection lens. Such projectors have been widely used for multimedia presentations at conferences, academic meetings, exhibitions, and the like.
As a light source of the above-described projectors, a light source device has been conventionally used in which a light source lamp, such as a metal halide lamp or a xenon lamp, is fixed to a reflector, from viewpoints of luminance, coloring stability, and the like.
While such a light source lamp can emit relatively stable light for several thousand hours after it is put into use, if it is used beyond that limit there is a problem in that it will exceed the usable life of the lamp, and the luminance of the light source lamp is remarkably reduced.
For this reason, in the conventional projector, a light source device exchange cover is formed on an outer casing for accommodating therein an optical system and the like, including a power supply and a light source lamp so that the light source device can be exchanged via the light source device exchange cover when the usable life of the light source lamp has been exceeded.
According to the above-described conventional projector, however, while there is no problem in exchanging the light source device resulting from the reduction in luminance of the light source lamp, but when the light source lamp and the reflector burst, it causes a problem in that fragments of the light source lamp and the reflector may scatter inside the casing, which requires that the light source should be replaced, and the outer casing should be disassembled to clean the inside of the casing.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a light source device and a projector, wherein it is easy to maintain and there is no need to remove its outer casing to clean the inside even if the light source lamp and reflector burst.
The invention provides a light source device which is used in a projector for optically processing a light beam emitted from a light source to form an optical image and for enlarging and projecting the optical image through a projection lens, with the light source device constituting the light source section. The light source device may include a light source lamp, a reflector for reflecting light emitted from the light source lamp, and a lamp housing for covering substantially entirely the outer surface except for an opening plane of the reflector. The light source lamp, the reflector and the lamp housing are integrally formed so as to be exchangeable as a unit in the projector.
According to the present invention as described above, since the light source device includes the lamp housing for covering substantially entirely the outer surface except for the opening plane of the reflector. Thus, even if the light source lamp or the reflector bursts, fragments of the light source lamp scatter in the lamp housing, and the scattered fragments do not reach the inside of the projector, and the light source lamp and the lamp housing can be removed from the projector as a unit. Therefore, even if the light source lamp or the reflector bursts, there is no need to remove the outer casing to clean the inside of the apparatus, and it is easy to maintain the projector.
In addition, since the light source lamp and the reflector are covered with the above-described lamp housing, the light source device can be exchanged without touching the fragments scattered in the lamp housing, and exchange of the light source device can be carried out in safety.
In the foregoing description, the above-described lamp housing may preferably include a plurality of dividable components, and the reflector may preferably be fixed to any one of the plurality of components.
That is, since the lamp housing includes a plurality of dividable components in this way, it is possible to fix easily the light source lamp and the reflector to the lamp housing.
In addition, the above-described lamp housing may preferably have two components divided with reference to a line which is substantially perpendicular to the opening plane of the reflector, and the outer surface except for the opening plane of the reflector may preferably be substantially entirely covered with the two components.
That is, since such a lamp housing can be formed by two components, the configuration of the lamp housing can be simplified, and the structure of the light source device can be simplified.
Further, when the above-described lamp housing has an opening for leading cooling air to the light source lamp, the opening may preferably be provided with a scattering-preventing piece for preventing fragments of the light source lamp from scattering to the outside of the lamp housing, when the light source lamp bursts.
That is, since the lamp housing is provided with the opening for leading cooling air to the light source lamp, the service life of the light source device can be extended by preventing degradation of the light source lamp resulting from overheat. Since the opening is provided with the scattering-preventing piece, the fragments can be prevented from scattering to the outside of the lamp housing through the opening even if the light source lamp or the reflector bursts.
The above-described scattering-preventing piece may preferably be provided with a straightening vane for guiding the cooling air to the light source lamp. That is, since the scattering-preventing piece is provided with the straightening vane, the cooling air introduced through the opening is supplied by the straightening vane to thermal sections of the light source lamp and the reflector to efficiently cool them, whereby the service life of the light source device can be further extended.
In addition, the length of the above-described scattering-preventing piece may preferably be set according to the shape of the reflector. That is, the length of the scattering-preventing piece is set according to the shape of the reflector, whereby the reflector can be easily accommodated inside the lamp housing. In addition, by setting the length of the scattering-preventing piece in this way, fragments of the light source lamp can be necessarily and sufficiently prevented from scattering to the outside through the opening.
Further, one of the above-described plurality of dividable components may preferably be a cover member covering the opening of the lamp housing and provided with the scattering-preventing piece. That is, if the cover member covering the opening of the lamp housing is provided with the scattering-preventing piece, there is no need to provide the scattering-preventing piece on the lamp housing and therefore, the structure of the lamp housing can be simplified. In particular, this is advantageous from a manufacture viewpoint when the lamp housing is molded by an injection molding of synthetic resin and the like.
The present invention can be used not only as a light source device used in the projector, but also as a light source device for other applications. That is, a light source device according to the present invention may include a light source lamp, a reflector for reflecting light emitted from the light source lamp, and a lamp housing for covering substantially entirely the outer surface except for an opening plane of the reflector. The lamp housing may include a plurality of dividable components. The reflector may be fixed to any one of the plurality of components.
According to the present invention, it is possible to obtain actions and advantageous effects similar to those described above, and further, even if the components are variously restricted similarly to the above description, it is possible to obtain similar actions and advantageous effects.